The purpose of this investigation is to evaluate critically the ongoing research on the relationship of social factors to alcoholism. Various types of research conducted by psychiatrists, psychologists, sociologists and anthropologists will be assessed and drawn together into a comprehensive report which will aim to assess the state of the field, gaps in our knowledge, and areas in which research is critically needed at this time. The ultimate report produced by this scholary review should be of considerable value to policy-makers, funding institutions, as well as to investigators and those involved in training programs in the field of alcoholism.